Alluka Zoldyck
Alluka Zoldyck from the AU is the Alternative Version of Alluka Zoldyck. She is the daughter of Silva and Arctic Zoldyck younger sister of Navy Ariel and Killua Zoldyck. Background Not much is known about it. But it seems that instead of the current Alluka that Alluka was raised as an normal member and trained as the others . She is the the younger kid of Silva Zoldyck and Arctic Zoldyck and the younger sister of Navy Ariel and Killua Zoldyck. The way she discovered her power are very similar to Current Universe Alluka. When she was a toddler she asked an butler Mitsura three demands, candies, cherry juice, and tied her hair up. After the last one Alluka's eyes and mouth turn black. Mitsu had go search Killua (AU) for help. Killua asked to make candies fall from the sky. As Killua asked candies fall from the sky. Mitsu later told it to Arctic who with Silva called Killua. Killua explained that when Alluka asked three demands her eyes and mouth turn black and that she can perform any wishes. On the télévision An candy store was said to had hundred of candies being stolen with no traces. Arctic told the butler to reposons to Alluka's desires as the family try to understand her powers. Later Alluka reauest Mitsu three request Navy's weapon an gun which Mitsu doesn't accept Ariel's dagger which Mitsu also refuse and finally Mitsu saber. Mitsubtell her that she can't give her things like that but few sec after is cursed as her lover Hasura who was with Navy is crushed too. Face to that situation Navy suggested to hired an Conjurer that will make Alluka's wants real and that will be good to watch her. Suki is hired by the Zoldycks to be Alluka's butler. As things seems to get better as Alluka on a Traiming session request Suki intestin Brain and heart. As Suki try to fulfill the demands by conjuration Alluka ins on Suki's own organ as Suki refuse she die as her lover Waki. Zoldyck parents argue about what to do Silva Insist that Alluka must be put in an cell While Arctic said that Alluka needs to control it. Both argue for a long Arctic originally tell Alluka to told Nanika to stop making so big and it seems to work until Alluka request that Kuma give her eye kidney and nose. Kuma fulfill the request but have sever injuries. Arctic who had come get mad and even sadden Nanika who grant Kuma's wish to got Alluka's back. Silva order that Alluka to be out in a special part of the mansion. Years pass as Arctic start to think that maybe they should maybe see if Alluka control her power. Both argue and Alluka isn't allowed to quit. Killua (AU) come home as he needs Alluka. Silva at first refusé but later allowed Killua to get acces to Alluka's section. After an few hours where they were observed by Silva and Navy through an visual monitor Killua ask Silva to unlock the doors but Silva tell him to make the wish in the room. Alluka then ask Killua to read a story,play with her and hug her. After that Alluka turn into Nanika as Killua ask that Arctic who was on an Mission to be teleported. As Arctic is teleported Killua ask his mom to unlock Alluka's doors as she try to unlock them the codes doesn't work as Silva changes them. Arctic at first tell to Alluka to user her skills to get out. Alluka use her giant to get out. Killua knowing that his father will probably find them wuick after ask his father if he can leave. Silva allow them only if Navy come with them. Navy then leave to accompany Alluka and Killua. It's known that they go to the Oceans Manor but had been to The Pink Mountain for Alluka to control Nanika. Plot Coming soon Personality Alluka as her CU counterparts share an relative childlike and loveable personality. She seems to not holed grudges and seems to have very close relationship with her siblings and mother. She seems however to be saddened that her father put her away and even asked Killua if her father would prefer is she didn't exist. She seems to be intelligent as she train herself While locked. She seems to care for Nanika and her family. However Alluka seems to show an temper as she one knocked Gon for taking her toy. Apparence Alluka is exactly CU Alluka. Except that she wore usually an white and dark blue version of her Traditional Japanese Shrine maiden with marine boots. Her band around her head is white. She have midnight blue hair that look black. Her eyes are the same blue With a darker shade. Younger she wore an white kimono like top reached legs. With an violet like hakama. Her hair reached her chest. Skills Though have been beung locked Alluka was smart enough to do some basis. Melee combat: Though not being as experienced as the older Alluka shown some good melee combat technique. Martial: Alluka seems to do good with martial art Nen: Alluka had own to be able to have Nen tehcnaiues and use them very good. Nanika: Alluka seems to control Nanika pretty good but haven't full control her. Strnght and relfex: Alluka contrary to CU Alluka have strength that isn't normal for a child from Arctic..She have very good reflexes. Rapidity and Stamina: Alluka is pretty fast and have stamina to get the Oceans program. Trivia Alluka is female in the AU while Alluka from CU is male. Alluka as an Zoldyck and having been trained before mostly had posion immune system or she could had been injected with the serum that CU Oceans use. Nanika seems to be sentient and even said that Mommy was scary (Arctic). Alluka and Nanika both refers to Navy and Killua as brothers. Alluka seems truly sorry for Kuma as she ask "Is Kuma Good?" Alluka is the youngest kid of the AU Zoldycks. Alluka may had been lock for less time Alluka (CU). Alluka at the Oceans Manor had the Oceans program by Triton explaining how her skills are so developed Quote "Youre not Killua." To CU Killua "Mommy I'm sorry please forgive me." To AU Arctic "Is mommy still mad at me?" To AU Navy "Do you love me as Killua does?" To AU Navy "Is Kuma Good?" To AU Ariel "Why does Dad hates me?" To AU Killua "Nanika stop!" Category:Characters Category:Female